ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A J Pears
Adam James Pears (Commanly know as AJ Pears), is an British born, professional wrestler known for his time in Extreme Pro Wrestling, Midnight Championship Wrestling, Hardcore Wrestling Xtreme, Gods Of Wrestling and infamously Augusta Championship Wrestling. Early life Adam James Pears was born in Dagenham, Essex on the 13 of September, 1990. For the first few years of his life he lived in Dagenham but moved to Chelmsford where he grew up. For most of his life he aspired to become a Doctor, but after watching a local wrestling event he knew that's what he wanted to be. When he was 12 he joined the NGA and trained with them for 4 years until he was 16. He then competed in shows before he moved to America in hope for bigger dreams. Career Extreme Pro Wrestling (2007-2008) On July 29, 2007 A J Pears signed a contract with the Extreme Pro Wrestling company. He made his debut at the Fuck Censorship Tour on the 31sth of July beating Ginger by pin fall. He debuted under the name of "The Monster" A J Pears, a gimmick in which he portrayed a tough powerhouse, who was lead by his former manager Bob Parr. This gimmick quickly grew old, and when Parr was fired from EPW he became a Young Hero who aspired to become World Champion. He made his PPV debut at A Cold Day in Hell 2007, where he lost to "Rockstar" Randy Ramon. At the First EPW: Night of Champions event he won a Fatal Four Way to become Number One Contender for the EPW G-Crown Title. This leaded up to a small feud with Silo Sarnus who was the Champion at the time. At the next Night of Champions AJ lost in a Capture the Title match, and also lost the rematch with Silo Sarnus. After Silo won the World title and dropped the G-Crown the Sam Joseph, Pears quickly got back on form and became the Number one Contender again. During this time there was a big censorship movement heading towards EPW, that was leas by Earl Hancock. In retaliation to this AJ formed a tag team with Syztem, and became the X-Treme Rebellion (XTR) and fought off the AAVIW. Also the team started a feud with the Impact Playerz (Kevin Thunder and N-Force). On the 2nd November edition of Warfare A J Pears defeated Sam Joseph to win the G-Crown Championship, however after this match Pears was attacked by the Impact Playerz. The following week, XTR then attacked them. Shortly after this Syztem became the Number One contender to Pears' G-Crown, and the two had the best match of their Careers. Pears dropped the title to Justin Taylor Garrison, in which was a turning point in A J Pears' career. After a post match beatdown from JTG's Epitome of Excellence faction and the Carnival of Kaos, Rockstar Revolution came to the save of A J Pears' who announced that XTR had joined the faction. This resulted in a Stable war that pitted Rockstar Revolution against the Epitome of Excellence, Carnival of Koas and EPW's Security at New Years Hangover PPV, in which the Revolution were successful in both the stable war and when Randy Ramon won the World Title. Afterwards EPW had its first Brand Spilt where Pears was drafted to the Unchained Brand. He lost in the Semi- Finals of the Tournament for the First Unchained Champion. Due to the brand split Rockstar Revolution was split up, and the Yakuza had made a return. Kevin Thunder had betrayed the team and left for Yakuza. This upset A J Pears who challenge Kevin to a Three Stages of Hell match at Night of Champions PPV, for the G-Crown Championship and an added stipulation that the Loser left EPW. After losing 2 rounds to 1 AJ lost and left EPW, and went to the returning Midnight Championship Wrestling. Midnight Championship Wrestling Hardcore Wrestling Xtreme He was one of the first guys wrestling for Hardcore Wrestling Xtreme Championships and Accomplishments Single Titles *EPW World G-Crown Title *MCW World Lion's Den Championship (Last) *HWX Master of the Mat Championship (First) Tag Titles *EPW World Tag Team Championship *HWX World Tag Team Championship In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *''Bull's Eye'' – Spear *''Overdrive'' – Overdrive *''Boston Crap'' *Spinebuster *Powerbomb *Dropkick *German SUplex *Diving attack off Ladder Theme Songs *''My Call'' - A J Pears (Self Composed Song in early days) *''My Hero'' - Foo Fighters (British Hero Gimmick) *''Temptation Greets You like your Naughty Friend'' - Artcic Monkeys feat. Dizzee Rascal (Commanly Used in EPW until he left. Also Used in MCW) *''Temptation'' - Dizzee Rascal feat. Alex Turner (Used in EPW return) *''They Say'' - Scars on Broadway (Used when he made GOW return and Heel turn) *''Lapdance'' - N.E.R.D. (Current) A J Pears